deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rya7400/4 way Terrorist Battle\
It is A 4 way Terrorist Battle Between The IRA vs Liberation Tigers of Eelam vs FARC vs Viet Cong IRA The PIRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desire to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. vs Liberation Tigers Of Eelam The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam was a separatist group organization formerly based in Sri Lanka. The group sought to create an independent called Tamil Eelam. However, the group failed in accomplishing their agenda and were defeated by the Sri Lankan military. The faction was well-armed and acted as a militia, carrying out assassinations and acts of sabotage. Some of their assassination operations include the murder of countless Indian and Sri Lankan politicians, including the 7th Prime Minister: Rajiv Gandhi. The Tigers utilize the use of suicide belts and the group has been deemed as a terrorist organization. Currently, the faction operates mainly in the United Kingdom and Norway and other European countries. vs Viet Cong The Viet Cong was a political faction and guerrilla force who battled the South Vietnamese and United States. Their goal was to unite Vietnam and implant a communist government. The group was established in 1960 and took on the title of National Liberation Front to encourage non-communist South Vietnamese to join the group. The Viet Cong staged successful ambushes against the United States and other anti-communist forces. The guerrilla force is most known for their booby traps and fast-paced attack styles. Their most notable operations include the Tet Offensive and an attack on the US Embassy in Saigon. The group was officially dissolved in 1976 after Vietnam was reunited and made into a communist country, although after sustaining heavy casualties in the 1968 Tet Offensive, they were never much of a threat again. vs Farc The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia-People's Army (Spanish: Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia-People's Army, FARC-EP and FARC) are a Colombian Marxist-Leninist revolutionary guerrilla organization Involved in the Colombian armed conflict Continuing since 1964. The FARC-EP are a peasant army with a political platform of agrarianism and anti-imperialism inspired by Bolivarianism. The FARC Say They Represent the poor people of rural Colombia against the depredations of the ruling Economic bourgeoisie, The Political Influence of the U.S. in the internal affairs of Colombia (eg Plan Colombia), neo-imperialism, monopolization of natural resources the multinational corporations by , and the repressive violence from paramilitary forces and Colombian state against the Civilian Population. The operations of the FARC-EP are funded by kidnap to ransom, gold mining, and the production and distribution of illegal drugs. Short Range Weapons IRA-Browning High Power 9x19mm parabellum 2 pounds semi auto 13 rounds Viet Cong-Tokarev TT-33 7.62x 25 mm 1.6 pounds semi auto 8 rounds Liberation Tigers Of Tamali Eelam- Webley Revolver .455 Webley 2.6 pounds Double Action 6 round cylinder FARC-Sig Sauer P226 9x19 parabellum 1.6 pounds Semi- Auto 15 round Magazine Mid Ranged Weapon IRA-Tommy Gun .45 acp 10.8 pounds Fully Auto 100 round Mag 1500 rounds per minute Viet Cong-UZI 9x19 parabellum 7.72 pounds Fully Auto 30 round magazine 600 rounds per minute Liberation Tigers Of Tamil Eelam-Sterling Sub Machine Gun 9x19 parabellum 5.95 pounds Full Auto 34 round box magazine 550 rounds per minute FARC-UZI 9x19 parabellum 7.72 pounds Fully Auto 30 round magazine 600 rounds per minute Long Ranged Weapon IRA- AR-15 223 Remington 8.7 pounds Semi/Full Auto 30 round Magazine 700 rounds per minute full auto, 60 rounds semi auto Vietcong-AK-47 7.62x39mm 9.5 pounds full auto 30 round magazine 600 rounds per minute Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam-AK-47 7.62x39mm 9.5 pounds full auto 30 round magazine 600 rounds per minute FARC-AK-47 7.62x39mm 9.5 pounds full auto 30 round magazine 600 rounds per minute Explosive IRA-Nail Bomb 1 pound of C4 4 pounds of nails 30-yard blast radius Viet Cong-Mark 2 Grenade 1.3 pounds TNT 10-yard blast range Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam-Milkor MLG 40x51mm grenades 11.68 pounds 400 meters range FARC-FGM-148 Javelin 127mm tandem charge missile 26 pounds 500 meters range Gun That Does Not Fit IRA-Barrett M82 50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) 31 pounds semi auto 10 round Magazine 1,800 meters range Viet Cong-RPG-2 Shell: PG-2 HEAT round (with RCL-type launch) Caliber: 40 mm barrel with 82mm warhead 10.3 pounds 3-4 rounds per minute 150 meters range Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam-RPD 7.62x39 mm 16.3 pounds Fully Auto 750 rounds per minute FARC-M60 7.62x51mm NATO 23.15 pounds Fully Auto 650 rounds per minute Notes 1.This will be in a urbane combat scenario.2.5 on 5 no 5 on 5 battle Category:Blog posts